Smile for the Camera
by AnimeRockMusic0315
Summary: When Naruto catches two of the most popular guys in school kissing, he expects to blackmail the two of them. What he didn't expect was to be pulled into a little sex triangle with the two of them. And it's all caught by his camera. Pwp, yaoi, smut, threesomes, Neji x Sasu x Naru, NejiSasu,NejiNaru, SasuNaru & NaruSasu & language.
1. Picture Worth a Thousand Words

** Smile for the Camera**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a threesome. Yaoi of course. So hopefully I do this right and make it good. I'm not sure where I was going with this though, came up randomly. Enjoy**

**Pairing: Neji x Sasuke x Naruto**

**Warning: Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: Make no profit from writing.**

* * *

**Prologue: Picture worth a thousand words**

Naruto's back pinned against the wall. His camera slamming against his chest as he ran through the halls. His breathing heavy and face red. He could hear footsteps coming.

"Wait please," he pleaded "I'll delete the pictures, just let me go home." He felt like crying, there was no way out. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and crouch down in a corner of the locker room he was currently hiding in. And why the hell did he not look the door?

Naruto heard a husky laugh inside the room, "now, now Naruto. This has nothing to do with pictures." He turned his head to see none other than Sasuke. School's heartthrob, bad boy, captain of the basketball team, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke crouched down til he was face to face with Naruto. He lifted his face up and gave a sly smile. Running his fingers along the thin quivering lips, he smiled and licked his own. "Such pretty lips, yet such a big mouth." Sasuke said and kissed those lips.

Naruto's whole body shook as his lips were sucked and bit on. Soon he felt a hand making it's way up his shirt. Trying to pull away proved no use as the hand started pinching and pulling his nipples switching from side to side. Getting ready to pull the shirt off a voice startled both of them, "and what makes you think you have permission to do this, eh Sasuke?"

Sasuke and Naruto both turned around to see who it was. Dark long brown hair, lavender eyes, captain of the swim team, Mr. know it all himself. Neji Hyuga, was looking at the two of them and smiling his signature 'know it all' smile. Sasuke stood up and turned to Neji and smiled "hey." He said smugly.

"Don't hey me," Neji said walking towards them. "I'll ask again. Who gave you permission to do what you were about to do?" He took Sasuke's face in his hands. "Didn't think I needed any," was all Sasuke managed to get out before lips were forcefully pressed against his own. And literally sucking the life out of him through his mouth.

Naruto watched in shock and horror as they literally sucked each others faces, Neji being the dominant one. Pulling away from the kiss, Neji looked right at Naruto. "What not going to take any pictures?"

Pitures were the whole reason Naruto was in this mess. He had more or less accidentally saw Neji and Sasuke kissing and took pictures threatening to post them on the school's website for everyone to see. It seemed like a good threat and all, payback for all the times those two bullied him. But now it seems as if it's just backfired on him badly. He, kept trying to say he'll delete the pics and they could all forget that this all happened but that wasn't going to happen.

His body was picked up like a rag doll. His camera was strapped around his neck and now choking him as it was pulled. "You know what I think we need some pictures for this. Don't you" it must of been a rhetorical question because soon his camera was ripped off his neck. Neji, still holding Naruto by the collar of his shirt, examined the camera. "How many pictures can this thing take on automatic?"

Naruto didn't answer right away and the grip on his shirt tighten, nearly choking him. "I'd answer if I was you," he had completely forgot Sasuke was there, but after he said that Naruto managed to get out, "over 500 pics, I just replaced the flim so it's fresh. On automatic it takes pics every 5 to 10 seconds."

Neji's face twisted into an evil smile as he looked at Naruto, then Sasuke and back to Naruto. Next thing Naruto knew he was being kissed. Even more forcefully then when Sasuke did it. "Good boy," Neji said as he pulled away. Taking the camera in his hand he turned it on and pointed it right at Naruto. He took a picture of his face, red and breathless. "Here's what's going happen, since you like taking pictures so much," he placed the camera on one of the lockers angling it so it faced the spot Naruto was on and turned on the automatic. "A bunch of pictures are going get taken on what I'm about to do to you. And if you don't already, well then too bad."

The next picture that was taken showed Neji's evil know it all smile. And Naruto face full of fear.

Neji grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a smoldering kiss. His shirt was literally ripped off next and hands started touching all over his chest and stomach. Trying to pull away, his lips were bit, harshly and Neji gave a low growl. He felt rough hands sliding up and down his upper body. As his lips were sucked, and he felt as if they were turning purple from blood loss. Neji was a beast.

He was released from the kiss, allowing him to catch his breath. But soon his beating turned from catching his breath to harsh and heavy as he felt a hot mouth biting and pulling on his nipples. "Nn,hn," his breathing became even more heavy as Neji would harshly bite his nipple and then softly suck on it and repeat the process again and again.

"You make such cute noises, you know that" Neji said through his teeth as they were still biting down on his right nipple. This was proving to be too much for him. But then it got worse. From behind Naruto felt a hand wrap around his waist and make it's way towards his pants line. And that's when he remembered Sasuke.

Neji pulled away from him, "and just what the hell are you doing?" His voice low and husky, sending chills and shivers through both of them. But Sasuke held more composure as he smiled smugly and went "I was here first before you took over. I get to do this." Neji looked him up and down, "oh really. Without my permission." It was more than obvious that Neji was a control freak and Sasuke was one of the many things he had control over. At least most of the times.

"Like I said before, didn't think I need permission. And I'm doing this whether or not you say so" as he said that his hand started making his way down Naruto's pants. Naruto's body shook and he tried to pull away but Neji pushed him down. "You're a rebellious one aren't you." It would forever be a mystery to whom Neji said that to.

But Naruto had bigger things to worry about. Sasuke's hand now wrapped around his member began twisting and pulling. And he kept going til the member was fully and painfully hard, pre-cum leaking from the tip. He could see Sasuke out of the corner of his eyes, licking his lips.

Now he wasn't sure who to pay attention to. Sasuke who was currently fisting his wet cock. Or Neji who was not only biting on his neck and chest, but was beginning to touch Sasuke as well. He watched as Sasuke's shirt was ripped right off. They both had the same body type, lean and muscular. But Naruto had, much bigger things to worry about. Like how his pants were being pulled off, following by his underwear.

The smell of his own sex hit him hard. Never in his life has he been this hard. Matter fact he had never done any of this before. He was a virgin.

Naruto watched in horror, eyes open wide as Sasuke made his way down to his swollen and erect member. Well almost made it, his hair was grabbed and pulled up by Neji. "You're enjoying yourself aren't you," it wasn't a question but an observation. Sasuke was fully hard and his eyes clouded with lust. "How long have you wanted to do this, eh?" Neji's eyes watched Sasuke careful as if he was a lab project. Studying him almost.

"A while," was all Sasuke gave him, hoping that would be enough. It wasn't but Neji did let him go; but not before pulling him into a rough kiss. Letting go, he allowed Sasuke to crouch down so he was now at Naruto member.

Naruto shivered as he felt Sasuke's tongue against the head of his cock. Without warning Sasuke took his whole member into his mouth. Naruto moaned in a mixture of both shock and pleasure. And in the middle of him moaning, three fingers where rammed right into his mouth. "Suck" was simply all Neji said despite the fingers are ready down his throat. So he sucked them, still confused on what was going on.

Moaning around Neji's fingers, Naruto's whole body shook and his back arched. His cock sliding out of Sasuke's hot mouth was proving too much for him. Then he felt Sasuke yelp around his cock sending chills through his body. Sasuke pulled away and looked up. Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke's eyes half lidded and his face red. Then his face twisted into a mixture of painful shock and pleasure.

Naruto watched as Neji, now standing behind Sasuke,placed his hands tightly on the thin hips. He also realized that Sasuke was now also fully naked. Neji leaned down into Sasuke's ear and whispered "continue what you were doing, kay. I'm going make you feel so good." His voice low and husky, sending chills not only to Sasuke but to Naruto.

Neji placed one of the fingers, wet by Naruto's mouth, on Sasuke's entrance. Naruto couldn't help but watch the way Sasuke reacted to Neji. They must of been in a relationship: the way they interacted with and around each other suggested it.

Neji slowly inserted the first finger into Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke's back arched as the finger went inside him deeper. Soon Neji pushed, without warning, a second finger in. Sasuke moaned and tried to lift his head up to gasp for air. But Neji held him down by his hair, so his face was practically buried in Naruto's pubic hair.

A third finger was pushed in all the way without mercy and he began moving all three fingers in fast harsh rhythm. "N..n...neji" Sasuke cried, his mouth still wrapped around Naruto's cock. Neji was still holding Sasuke's head down as his fingers kept going in and our of Sasuke's entrance, stretching it out.

Watching everything was playing with Naruto's mind. With Sasuke's mouth wrapped around his was making his body rock with pleasure. But the way Neji was looking at him was making his mind go crazy. His eyes were watching, observing him.

Neji was watching both of them. He was getting so turned on by the two of them. He didn't anticipate the way everything would play out. Just days early he was caught kissing Sasuke by this blond. And now he's in a threesome with 2 of the most gorgeous guys he had ever seen. The way Naruto's eyes fluttered was just beautiful and watching Sasuke bob his head along his cock was just a sight for Neji. He was so hard by this, though he hadn't so much as been touched.

If Neji thought this couldn't get any better he was wrong. With a harsh and fast shove he partically slammed his fingers into Sasuke's prostate. And beginning hitting the spot fast, watching as Sasuke's body arched and as his butt wriggled on his fingers. He could hear the cries of pleasure Sasuke's was emitted and it was beautiful. With his other hand, he wrapped it around Sasuke's cock and began pumping it in his hand. "Neji," Sasuke cried "I'm going to." He didn't have to finish, Neji knew exactly what he was trying to say.

Naruto's cry startled the both of them. "Sasuke" he cried out. Every time Sasuke would cry out, it sent shivers through his body. He wasn't going to last long. "I'm going to cum" he cried out as Sasuke moaned around the head of his cock, rolling his tongue around it. Neji watched, in fascination, as both Sasuke's and Naruto's back arched up and cried out.

Damn, was all Neji could think as he licked his dry lips.

Naruto came first. His back arched and he let out the most beautiful cry Neji every heard. Then Sasuke and he came hard. Neji watched as Sasuke's back arched and his body shook. It was a wonder, how he wasn't choking with all Naruto's seed just pouring down his throat. They both came hard, probably the hardest they had ever done, because soon their bodies began to give up.

Neji looked at both of their tired faces. He was so painfully hard, his neglected cock aching and twitching inside his pants. Both the both of them looked about ready to pass out, so he didn't see how he could get anymore done. He had figured that Naruto had never done any of this before. But he and Sasuke have had sex before, but then again he never did all this before, it was usually short and too the point with no kinks in between. This must of been too much for them.

Despite the fact he hadn't himself been touched, this situation had turned out better than expected. He would not only have to do this again, but get them separate and fuck the both of them.

* * *

** A/N: So that's it for this chapter, I'm not sure what else to write here. So tell me what you thought, my first attempt at a threesome. Was it good or bad? Reviews, people. Oh and also tell which pairing should come next. NejiSasu, NejiNaru, or SasuNaru. **

**Til next time.**


	2. Sexy & Spoiled

**Smile for the Camera**

**A/N: This chapter was originally going to be SasuNaru, but it would not come out right. So I decided to move it back a little so I could rework on it and decided with this chapter.**

**Pairing: Neji x Sasuke**

**Warning:Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I make no profit in writing.**

* * *

**Ch. 1:#Sexy &amp; Spoiled**

Neji sat in Sasuke's room looking through his stuff. And it was a lot of stuff, Neji noted picking up this platinum chain lying across his dresser. "Why do you even have all this stuff," Neji asked looking at the different types of cologne in a case, some he knew Sasuke would never wear. "They're gifts," Sasuke said, lying down on his bed.

"Gifts, huh. From who, those whores who keep trying to get you in bed," Neji scoffed before he could even take the words back. And unfortunately for him, Sasuke notice because now he was grinning from ear to ear. "Is that jealousy I hear?" he playfully question, seeming to enjoy Neji's frustrated look. "Quiet you" Neji said, sitting on the bed with his back turned from the raven haired annoyance.

Sasuke moved closer to Neji, leaning on his back "aw, what's the problem. They're just gifts." He ran his fingers along Neji's long dark brown hair. "People like giving me things and I like getting things." Neji rolled his eyes and pushed him away, "problem is you're a spoiled brat." Sasuke gave a half- hearted gasp in shock, causing Neji to be even more pissed off. "You take all these gifts from people without thinking why they give them to you. You'd whore yourself around to get these things."

"So you are jealous." Sasuke teased, "why because I like getting attention from other people?" Neji threw a pillow at him, which he dodged "that's exactly the problem. You're spoiled by everyone, you're parents,you're brother, teachers, classmates, strangers it's fucking annoying. Do you not see how most of them look at you? That's why they're doing this, they just want your body. Honestly, is there anyone who hasn't spoiled you. " Neji was fuming with anger; all these things Sasuke had, he knew why people would give them to him. And it wasn't because 'they were being nice.'

Sasuke stayed silence for a few seconds before quietly saying, "you. You don't spoil me." Neji turned around to see the raven looking at him with apologetic eyes. He had neglected the fact that Sasuke was indeed sensitive about certain things. He huffed, the last thing he wanted to do was upset him. He was just trying to...he wasn't sure what he was trying to do but it had hurt Sasuke. From the corner of his eyes he could Sasuke getting off the bed and about to walk out the room.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" the question startled Sasuke as he reached the door. Sasuke didn't move, his hand still hovering above the door. "Turn around," Neji simply directed. Still no movement, so Neji said it again this time more stern. He didn't budge, Neji was getting annoyed. He reached over and grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him over towards him. The movement made Sasuke gasp in shock as he was now in front of Neji.

He tried to turn away but his face was held so he had no choice but to look at Neji. "What's your problem?" Neji asked looking into the dark onyx eyes trying to find out what was making Sasuke upset. "You seemed really upset and mad. I thought you didn't want to be around me anymore."

Neji laughed at Sasuke's remark, receiving a childish 'hmph' from Sasuke. "So you decide to leave you're own room because you thought I was mad?" He laughed even more at the silliness of the action making the childish raven even more grumpy. "Awe, come on Sasuke. Don't be mad."

He let go off the wrist, but then, before Sasuke could move grabbed his waist and leaned him down. "Look I'm sorry for getting so mad, but that's no reason for you to throw a tantrum. Okay." Neji leaned forward and kissed the poutted lips, running his tongue against them. He felt Sasuke relax under his kiss and pushed his tongue into the warm mouth.

Soon Sasuke was sitting on his lap, grinding his hips against his own as they continued kissing. Neji slid his hands up Sasuke's shirt and ran them along his back and chest. He could feel Sasuke squirming under his touch and pulling back. He pulled away, "dammit Sasuke, what are you trying to do?"

He pulled off the thin shirt in one swift move and started kissing on the rosy pink nipples that were now fully erect. "I'm still mad at you," Sasuke said through a whine as Neji bit and licked his chest. "Oh really," more pressure was applied to his nipples. Sasuke screamed again, making Neji laugh "you don't seem mad. Stop being so stubborn."

He felt Sasuke hands grab the back of his shirt for balance. "You are so mean." His back arched and his body continued to grind against Neji in perfect rhythm. He wasn't mad, they both knew that, it was just Sasuke being Sasuke. Which was basically a stubborn and spoiled brat.

Neji let out a low growl as he felt Sasuke's hips grind against his. He could feel his own erection growing painfully in his jeans. The round ass particularly bouncing on his full harden member. And not to mention the moans Sasuke was emitting was just beyond sexy.

He felt his shirt being pulled off. Sasuke bit his shoulder, first hard and then softing his grip as he slid his tongue along the marks."Fuck, Sasuke" Neji breathed heavily as he felt Sasuke's run his tongue along his neck and jawline. The movements were slow, making him moan even more as the tongue skillful moved along his skin.

Neji growled and pulled Sasuke off of him. Sasuke let out a whine in protest, "why'd you push me off?" Sasuke had landed right in front of him. On his knees, right in front of his lap."Sasuke," Neji rasped looking at raven who was giving him this pouty look, which could only be described as both sexy and submissive. He loved it, everything about it. The way Sasuke moaned for him, the lustful look in his eyes that also held admiration for him, and he definitely loved that pouty mouth of his.

He took off his pants, his eyes never leaving Sasuke as he watched his reaction. The way his eyes ran along his body and how he licked his lips slightly at the sight of it. Sasuke leaned forward and lightly touched his throbbing erection. Neji let out a hiss and Sasuke smiled and wrapped his whole hand around the thick shaft. "Did I do this to you," he asked teasinily as he watched Neji's breathing speed up. He slid his thumb along the head, while cupping his balls with his other hand.

Neji hissed,"damn Sasuke. You fucking tease" as he felt Sasuke's hand slowly slide off his member. "You know you love it," Sasuke said as he kneeled closer towards the angry, red erection standing proudly in front of him. Giving Neji one more, sexy as hell and submissive look, he poked his tongue out and ran it along the head. He lapped up the the drops of pre-cum that leaked from the tip.

Neji moaned and reached to grab Sasuke's hair. Sasuke pulled away, making Neji growl in protest. "Why'd you stop," he growled in short breaths. Sasuke looked up at him with this almost smug look, "I love it when you're like this, you know." He licked the tip of Neji's cock again. "Stop fucking around, damn it" Neji groaned, grabbing the dark hair in front of him pulling Sasuke toward him. Sasuke winced in pain, but then relaxed as a suggestive smile crept across his face.

Neji knew he enjoyed it. Getting him into this state, where he could only beg and moan. Though he was the dominant one, Sasuke did have a way of making him melt. And he knew, that the little tease just loved doing so. A low growl escaped Neji's throat as he felt Sasuke take him completely in. He watched as Sasuke's head bobbed up and down along his cock. The way the lips stretched around it and how his cock slide in and out of the hot mouth.

His grip on Sasuke's hair tighten as he pulled him in, making himself push in deeper into the sinfully hot mouth. He could sense Sasuke trying not to choke on his length as he pushed in deeper. But the sounds coming from him where just to good to pass up. He grunted as Sasuke moaned against his cock, deep throating him now. His lips stretched around his length and his face pressed against his pubic hair.

It was the sight of his cock sliding rapidly in and out the mouth and the slurping noises that was coming from that mouth, that made him come undone. Neji grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled him closer as he pushed him self deeper. And with a final thrust he came. In thick burst as he felt Sasuke swallow around his pulsing arousal. He stayed buried into the mouth, thrusting slowly back and forth until he stopped coming. And with that he slowly pulled himself out from Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke looked up at Neji, his face red and drops of Neji's come sliding down his mouth. The way his eyes fluttered looking at him with a mix of lust and something that Neji could not quite grasp. Admiration, perhaps. Maybe even love. "Come here Sasuke," Neji gestured with his finger, motioning Sasuke towards him. As Sasuke stood up, he could see his erection sticking out in his pants. It must of been painful for him, by the looks of it. But nonetheless it made Neji smile with satisfaction. Placing his hands on the Sasuke's thin hips he pulled him into a kiss, all the while undoing his pants.

Sasuke let out a soft whimpering noise as one of Neji's hand found its way around his throbbing erection and the other softly squeezing his butt. "I want you so badly," Neji husked breathlessly into Sasuke's ear as he kissed along his neck. He pulled his hands away from Sasuke, and brought three fingers up to Sasuke.

No words needed to said as Sasuke took Neji's fingers into his mouth. He sucked and licked on the fingers. And no words needed to be said as Neji pulled his wet fingers out and as Sasuke turned around leaning down on all fours.

Neji squeezed Sasuke's ass pulling them apart. He spanked the soft cheeks, letting out a low growl of approval watching them turn a nice shade of red. Pulling them apart, he slide a long finger down the crack and circled it around the pink hole in front of him. He pushed his finger in slowly enjoying the way Sasuke pulled him into the warm tight heat. "Fuck Sasuke," he laughed pushing another finger inside the tightness.

He watched with fascination as Sasuke wriggled on his fingers pushing himself down more and more. Slowly he began stretching his fingers in and out, pulling them slowly and then pushing them back, hard. "Neji," Sasuke moaned as a third finger was shoved inside him. Neji pulled back his fingers slightly and pushed them back even harder. Sasuke let out another scream and Neji growled as he felt Sasuke wriggling on his fingers even more. "Sasuke," Neji voice caught in his throat, came out low and husky "god I love you like this." He began thrusting his fingers back and forth hitting Sasuke's prostate with each thrust enjoying the screams that were being emitted.

"Neji...I can't" Sasuke screamed into the pillow his head was laying on. "please." Neji loved hearing him beg, more than Sasuke loved hearing him beg. They were in that kind of relationship; were they both wanted to have control and at the same time both wanted to submit. But they both knew Neji had more control in the relationship and he took pride in that. Knowing that he had Sasuke, while everyone else brought him gifts but still couldn't get him. He already had him and he would let no one else have him.

He gave a finally hard thrust inside Sasuke before pulling his fingers out slowly, running them along the tight slick walls. He was pretty sure Sasuke was drooling now; by the way his screams were being muffled by the pillow he buried his face in. "Neji," he loved the way Sasuke screamed out his name.

Again he was fully hard, his erection throbbing at the thought of what he wanted to do. How he wanted to be buried deep inside that tight heat that was just begging for him. "Sasuke" he said as he positioned himself behind him. Sasuke let out this muffled whine that bordered along the lines of "fuck you" and "fuck me". Neji laughed to himself at Sasuke's reactions and held tight his waist.

Pressing the head of his cock against Sasuke's entrance made him growl. He could already feel the tight walls pulling him in. "Fuck," that seemed to be the only word that could fit the situation. Sasuke let out a high moan and like that Neji was fully in.

"Go harder, damn you" Sasuke sounded close to tears. His body shaking as Neji went back and forth inside him. Neji grabbed Sasuke's hips tighter and pushed his back down further so his lower backside raised up higher. He would comply with Sasuke's demands, he wanted it as bad as he did. Maybe even more. He pulled out slowly 'til he was almost completely out and then harder than before thrusted right back in.

Sasuke back arched and he screamed. His hands clutching the bed sheets, his eyes watering, drool sliding down his mouth, and drops of pre-cum sliding down his throbbing erection. Neji knew by that reaction he hit Sasuke's sweet spot and by the looks of it he wouldn't last long. He wrapped on of his hands around Sasuke's waist and reached for his erection, all the while thrusting in harder hitting his prostate every time.

"Neji" Sasuke was biting the pillow now. Neji gripped his cock and ran his thumb along the silt feeling the pre-cum leaking onto his thumb. "Needy aren't we" Neji chuckled leaning down so he was at Sasuke's neck. Their pressed together, Neji never taking his cock out of Sasuke's entrance.

"Please," Sasuke moaned and Neji could tell he was more than close. Hell, he was close to. Neji softly kissed Sasuke's cheek tasting the sweat thinly covered his body. "Come for me, Sasuke" his voice low and soft, tickling Sasuke's neck. "Neji...I" the words wouldn't come out for Sasuke his body went into a state of shock and bliss as he came.

Sasuke's body shook and trembled as he came. Onto the sheets and Neji's hands. Neji gave a low growl, feeling Sasuke's walls tighten around him. He thrust harder feeling Sasuke shake underneath him. With a final hard thrust he felt himself come.

Neji pulled out slowly watching as some of his come slide down Sasuke's thighs. Sasuke seemed to be on the verge of passing out his arms already giving on and no strength seemed to be in his lower body. Neji layed on the other side of Sasuke wrapping his arms around his waist. He felt Sasuke lie down neck to him and move closer into his chest.

They lied there together. Cuddled up next to each other, naked pressed into each other. Neji could hear Sasuke softly snoring against his chest. He leaned his head into Sasuke's soft hair. "You're mine Sasuke" Neji spoke softly feeling his voice get lost in the emptiness of the room. "I love you" Smiling to himself he closed his eyes, feeling Sasuke cuddle closer towards him.

It was decided. Sasuke was just worth spoiling.

* * *

** A/N: This chapter was still a bit tricky for me. A lot of rewriting and stuff like that. Oh well I enjoyed writing this chapter. And next chapter will be SasuNaru.**

**So all in all tell me what you thought.**


	3. Through clouded lens

**Smile for the Camera**

** A/N: And now SasuNaru. Sorry about the wait, just got sidetracked with other stories and plus I'm a terrible writer. Always updating so late, but anyway here it is. I still haven't decided on whether or not I should also do NaruSasu, so tell me in the reviews if I should.**

**If I do decide to do NaruSasu the order of the next few chapters will be NejiNaru, NaruSasu,Neji x Sasuke x Naruto (threesome). If no NaruSasu it will just be NejiNaru and then Neji x Sasuke x Naruto (threesome) and then a final chapter that sums everything up. So review and tell me what you think about the chapter and aslo what should happen next.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto **

**Warning: Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: Still no profit made from writing. If I did I would have updated sooner.**

* * *

**Ch. 2: Through clouded lens**

The sound of footsteps echoed through the halls. Ones that belonged to a group of people;a group of strong, sweaty,alethic,muscle-head type people. 'Damnit', Naruto groaned to himself. He couldn't concentrate on his work. 'They way too loud'. He usually didn't mind the noise, but now he was trying to study which was something he rarely did. But until his grades went up he wouldn't be able to get the car he so desperately wanted to have. So he had to study, which has proven to be way harder than he thought.

'I can't concentrate like this', he groaned annoyed to himself. Who's the genius that decided to build the library right next to the atlethic gym. The sound of them practicing echoed off the library shelves. And by the sound of it, the basketball team was practicing. Closing his books, Naruto got up and headed to the gym.

"Coach, you in here" he peeked his head through the office door of the gym. He wanted to ask if they could quiet there practice down or move to the other gym. But Coach Gai wasn't there, so he decided to go in and ask them himself. "Um, hey. Can you guys quiet it down please. I'm trying to study." Those words turned out to be a terrible mistake.

The team did stop, they stopped and stared at him. The basketball team was made up of some of the tallest guys he had ever seen. Not like he was short himself but they were like miniature giants compared to him. "Aw, the loser wants to us to be quiet", one of the members sneered and Naruto knew he was in trouble. Just by the way they were looking at him. "The little blondes trying become smar, huh" another one continued. They began to mock him, calling him names and just tearing at his pride and self-esteem.

Trying to choke back tears he knew he had to get out of there. If they did decide to gain up on him, he stood no chance. There was 6 of team compared to the...1 of him. Plus they were bigger, taller, and way more muscular. "L-look", 'shit' he thought to himself. 'I sound like a wimp, I really am a loser'. "I don't want to cause any trouble." Hopefully they would leave him alone.

He hoped wrong. "Well look here you little dipshit" one of the taller ones sneered. "You got trouble. Now either get your little ass out of here or else." Naruto gulped and said the first thing that came to his mind "I'll tell Coach Gai". And with those words the basketball team exchanged smirks, "oh yeah?"

...

Naruto ran down the hall as fast as he could. He dropped his bookbag because it was slowing him down. The whole team was chasing him down the halls and worse of all they were fast. He turned a corner 'shit a dead end'. Looking around he realized that he was only on the other side of the gym. Meaning he could escape into the closest door that was there. The boys locker room.

Quickly he ran inside and hid in the nearest shower. 'You fucking wimp', Naruto hissed angrily to himself. But who was he kidding, there was no way he could fight them off. Sliding down against the tiled wall he began to sulk in his own humility.

To his shock and horror there was someone else in the locker room. Whoever was in there, had just finished taking a shower. "Crap, crap, crap" Naruto began to curse himself as he searched for a way out. Quickly he did his best to dash through the lockers and run to the door, hoping that the basketball team had given up trying to catch him. But upon running he bumped into- more like slammed into another body.

"The hell", said a voice he immediately recognized. Just his luck, Naruto looked up from the ground upon which he fell on, to see dripping with water and nothing but a towel around his waist, captain of the basketball team. Sasuke Uchiha. He took a slow gulp afraid of what might next.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked looking at the blonde who was currently on the ground cowarding before him. He looked so cute, his face a bright shade of weird and his blue eyes opened wide, Sasuke couldn't help smile as he suttered, "I. I um," Naruto didn't know what to say, he wasn't sure what to make out of Sasuke. He was captain of the basketball team and those guys were the definition of douchebag, was he the same. Naruto gulped realizing Sasuke was staring at him.

Getting even more nervous Naruto backed up into the shower stall that was behind him. There was no chance of escape and he didn't know what to make out of Sasuke. He couldn't read his face expression and it got real tense as Sasuke took a step towards him. He backed himself more into the corner.

Sasuke tilted his head looking at Naruto. "Why is he so scared?" The more he stepped closer the more the blonde shook with fear. It a as weird but at the same time it turned him on. Naruto was just so cute, the look of fear on his face adding more to his tempting beauty. He stepped into the shower and crouched down to Naruto's level.

"Hey," Sasuke's voice was calm and gentle, making Naruto look up a little at him. Sasuke grabbed his chin and gently brought his face closer to his. "What's the matter?" He cooed bringing their faces closer, his breath ghosting over Naruto's thin lips. "You okay?" Naruto took a slow sallow, wanting to back up, but being against the wall didn't help. "I..um-" he didn't get a single word out as lips pressed against his own. Sasuke's lips pressed into his softly at first then rough and soft again as he pulled away.

Naruto's face turned a bright shade of red as he looked up in shock. Sasuke simply smiled at him, a, warm smile that made his heart jump, and said "you're cute, you know that right?" Naruto could now feel the redness on his face looking at Sasuke. "I-" again he was stopped mid sentence by lips pressing against his.

This time Sasuke pressed harder, pushing his tongue into Naruto's parted lips, sliding their tongues against each other. Slowly he placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders, pulling him upward so they would both be standing. Naruto compiled, still to caught up in the kiss to object.

He moaned feeling hands slide under his shirt. Sasuke began to pull of the collared uniform shirt, holding Naruto against the wall with his knees pressed against the others legs. But to his shock, surprise, and enjoyment Naruto showed no signs of even wanting to escape. Instead he was emitting the most cutest moans Sasuke had ever heard. Pulling the shirt of fully, Sasuke slid his hands across Naruto chest. They had pretty much the same body type, lean and muscular, with Sasuke's body being a bit more defined.

Sasuke gave the left nipple a small squeeze and got a soft whimper from Naruto. He smiled, not quite satisfied with the reaction, he leaned down and kissed the same nipple he had just touched. Again Naruto whimpered and he bit his lips. Sasuke rolled his tongue across the pert red nipple and squeezed it between his teeth, sucking and pulling with various amounts of pressure. Naruto leaned his head against the wall, whimpering and moaning, as Sasuke kissed all his chest, leaving redish-purple bruises.

Sasuke gave a final kiss to the left side of his chest and lifted up til he was face to face with Naruto. Naruto face was red and had a thin sheen of sweat covering his forehead, his eyes half lidded and his lips slightly red and parted. "You're so cute," Sasuke whispered placing a small chaste kiss across his lips. Naruto then pulled away turning his head away from Sasuke "stop it. We shouldn't be doing this." His eyes stared at the floor, nervousness again coursing through his body.

He felt Sasuke kiss his check, "it's okay don't be scared. I'm not going hurt you." He kissed his cheek again, trailing down his jawline and then coming back up to kiss his lips. And Naruto didn't pull away, instead he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and shoulder and began to kiss him back. His hip rocked against Sasuke's own, causing them both to moan.

The towel that was Sasuke's waist had fell to the floor, leaving him fully naked. Naruto shivered feeling the wet tip of Sasuke's member across his thighs. Hands began undoing his pants and pulling them of, a shiver coursing through his body as he was fully undressed.

"Sasuke" he moaned breathlessly kissing his next as Sasuke's hands roamed up and down his body. "I can't, please." He wasn't sure what he was trying say, but Sasuke seemed to know exactly what he meant. Bringing three fingers up to his Sasuke went, "suck" and he did.

Sasuke kicked opened his legs, pulling his fingers out of Naruto's mouth. "Relax okay," Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's legs and lifted his body up against the wall. Naruto shivered feeling the cold tile against his back, but soon realized he had other things to worry about. A small cry escaped his lips as Sasuke pressed a finger against his most private of places. "What are you doing" his voice broke into whimpering moans as Sasuke added a second finger, scissoring and pushing in deeper. Naruto grabbed his shoulders for support, a trail of drool running thinly across his chin. A third finger was entered and his body jolted, Sasuke hitting a spot he didn't even know he had. But the pleasure was so good, it was maddening.

Sasuke continued thrusting his fingers in and out, moaning himself as the Naruto's tight walls pulled his fingers in deeper. He could feel Naruto's licking member pressed against his stomach, bits of pre-cum rolling from the tip onto his stomach. His own member painfully aching, he wouldn't be able to last long.

Pulling his fingers out Sasuke pushed Naruto's body up higher against the wall. Naruto eyes were half closed, slightly teary and filled with lust. As Sasuke lined his cock against he quivering entrance, he wrapped his legs firmly against his waist feeling Sasuke enter inside him. They both moaned as Sasuke pushed deeper inside him.

"Fuck" Sasuke moaned breathlessly. It was so tight and so wet, never had he imagined how this would feel. Usually he bottomed, especially with Neji so this was a whole new experience for him. And he loved it, the way Naruto moaned and begged for him, the way their bodies became in prefect rhythm, and Naruto himself was just so beautiful. His whole face displaying nothing put shock, pleasure, and excitement. "Sasuke," Naruto moaned looking at him with lust in his eyes. He took one hand off of Sasuke's shoulders and trailed it down his body grabbing his own cock.

Sasuke watched in amazement as Naruto moaned touching himself. Their eyes looked directly on each other, their moans echoing through the locker room. "Sasuke, I can't" Naruto whimpered and Sasuke grabbed the hand wrapped around his cock, giving it a small squeeze. He threw his head back as Sasuke now began touching him, making him moan even more. He let out a final whimpering moan, his head against the wall and drool sliding down his chin as he came in hard thick spurts, covering both their stomachs in it.

Sasuke moaned as well, watching Naruto's body convulsive and shake. Soon he came, deep inside Naruto, so much it dripped from between his thighs. They were both so tired and out of breath, Naruto's body pressed against Sasuke trying to hold on for support. But Sasuke was so tired himself that his legs gave out and they sunk to the floor. Naruto sitting on his lap, breathlessly lying across his chest.

"We're so messy" Naruto chuckled looking up at Sasuke. "Yeah" Sasuke said leaning down and kissing him, "but we're in a shower so we can get cleaned up here." Naruto kissed him back and turned on the showers. Water running down both their bodies as they continued kissing.

* * *

** A/N: So how was that? Kept you guys waiting too long haven't I. Like I said I'm truly sorry about that. But anyway, make sure to leave reviews and hopefully my next chapter gets updated faster then this.**

**Until next time and tell me should there be NaruSasu or no.**


	4. Camera Shy

**Smile for the camera**

**A/N: I've decided against the NaruSasu chapter. Majority ruled against it. But what I will do is create another fanfic, a oneshot that is NaruSasu. It will be like an OVA or whatever, for those who want it. It should be posted before the final chapter here and I'll give the title.**

**Pairing: Neji x Naruto**

**Warning: Yaoi**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Camera Shy**

"Okay I think I'm getting it" Naruto said looking over his text book. Because of his bad grades he had to get tutoring in his classes. And of course he needed a tutor, so he asked one of the smartest and kindest people he knew. Hinata Hyuga.

A few days later he was sitting on her couch reviewing the last week's math exam.

"Told you it wasn't that hard" Hinata said cheerfully. Naruto rubbed the back of head and smiled, "only cause you're such a good tutor." A bright blush grew on her face. "N-no problem, Naruto"she said shyly.

Hinata was so shy and quiet, but she was really smart and friendly. So, Naruto was more than glad that he knew her. She was pretty much the only one willing to help him, without any hidden strings attached. Like Sakura who said he'd have to wash her car if she tutored him or Ino who said he'd have to take her on shopping spree and pay for everything, along with caring all her stuff she'd buy. But Hinata, she was way too kind too something that dirty and selfish. She agreed to help him free of charge or expectation and Naruto would be forever grateful of that.

There was a long silence filled the room until Hinata, as she twiddled her thumbs quietly went "I-i was wondering, Naruto-kun. If you'd like to.." She never got to finish her sentence as the front door swung open.

"Don't walk away from me" in walked Neji and Hinata's father Hiashi yelling at each other. "Would you just leave me alone, already" Neji yelled back.

Naruto and Hinata watched them argue back and forth. Until Hiashi went, "you're grounded for a month. I'm done." Neji face held an angry scowl on his face, "fine" he got up and headed up the stairs muttering, not so quietly "asshole."

Naruto gave Hinata a look that said 'what was that all about?' She shrugged her face saying ' I hope they're alright.' There's was a long silence that filled the room until Hiashi looked at Naruto, "and who are you."

Naruto gasped in shock, "oh I-i" he took a breath, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata's tutoring me." Hiashi simply nodded and turned to Hinata, completely ignoring Naruto "can you pour me a glass of sake. The one on the top shelf." Hinata nodded, "okay" and headed to the kitchen.

It was only minutes before Hinata called out, "can someone help?" Hiashi didn't seem to be getting up, so Naruto went to help. Hinata was on a stool holding a glass of sake in one hand and the bottle in the other. She was losing her balance trying to put the bottle back on the very high wine shelf. "Hinata give me the glass" Naruto said holding out his hand. She gave him the glass and then with her free hand balanced herself on the shelf, finally being able to put to the bottle back.

"Thanks, Naruto" she said happily climbing off the stool. But what Hinata failed to realize was Naruto was directly behind her, so when she turned around she slammed right into him. The glass of sake spilling on Naruto's shirt. "I-i'm sorry, N-naruto" Hinata stuttered.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said helping her clean up the glass. Hiashi walked into the kitchen, "what's going on" he sighed upon looking at the broken glass on them. He helped them pick up the glass, "just forget it" he said standing up. "Hinata, come with to come pick up Hanabi. Let's hurry before traffic hits." Hinata stood up, "okay."

She turned to Naruto, "uh um, if you want you can ask Neji for a change of clothes." She ran of to go with her father, "let yourself out when you're done. Neji shouldn't be much of a bother."

...

Naruto went upstairs to Neji's room, at least what he presumed to be Neji's room, it was only door that was closed. He knocked on the door, "um, Neji it's me. Can I come in." There was no answer, but the door did open. Neji swung the door open. He was shirtless, his hair thrown messily over his face and he looked pissed. "What" he growled angrily.

"Um," Naruto felt his face go suddenly red "can I borrow a shirt" he pointed to the stain on his shirt. Neji sighed and opened the door letting him in. "Just take one from the closet," Neji said lying down back on his bed.

Naruto grabbed a shirt from the closet and stood in front of the mirror, as he began taking off his shirt. "Thanks" he said, not noticing the way Neji was looking at him. "So how was your study session?" Naruto fumbled with his shirt startled by Neji's question, "it went well. Hinata really helped me a lot."

"You know she has a crush on you" Naruto stopped at those words. "You didn't know did you?" Neji asked giving a slight smirk. "I didn't know actually" and he didn't know how he felt about it.

Neji sat up on his bed, "yep she had a crush on you since kindergarten."

"Oh, um" Naruto flustered "Hinata's sweet and all."

Neji snicked "what's the problem, she's not your type?"

Naruto felt his face burn, "it's not that. I, um I just don't like her like that."

"Why not, what's wrong with her?"Neji's voice held this smug tone. He slowly stood up, but Naruto didn't realize as he was stumbling over his words.

"N-nothing's wrong with her, it's j-jjust that I um li..like" Naruto choked on his words as he felt Neji press against his back and place his hand on his chest. "You like guys don't you?" Neji took the words right out his mouth.

Naruto felt his face go red, "I should go" he tried to move away. Neji wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist, holding him tighter "but you just got here." Naruto shivered feeling Neji's breath against his neck.

Neji place a small kiss on his neck, laughing to himself as Naruto shivered underneath him. With the arm wrapped around Naruto's waist, Neji slowly slid his hand into Naruto pants. And with his other hand pressed against Naruto chest, he slowly began pulling the soft pink nipples making them harden underneath his touch.

Naruto could see everything through the mirror. His face red with sweat slightly dripping from it. And he couldn't turn his eyes away either, he could only watch as Neji touched and kissed his body. Neji squeezed his already hardened member making him wince. "N-n..neji, stop" he tried to say in between breaths.

Neji pressed slow, long kisses along his neck sucking lightly. "Why" he bite down on the side of Naruto neck's. With the hand pressed against Naruto chest he squeezed and pinched the pert nipples, lightly running his nails against the smooth skin leaving thin marks. He flicked his eyes up to get a better look in the mirror.

"You're so cute" Neji whispered looking at Naruto's reflection in the mirror. The way his face flustered and held a bright shade of blush, the look of lust and want that shown in his eyes and the soft moans that escaped his lips. It was all so arousing.

Naruto felt his pants get pulled off and he let out a small whimpering sound. "Neji" he moaned. He wanted to see him, to touch him, to kiss him back. "P-please" he couldn't even get the rest of his sentence out as Neji kissed the side of his cheek nearing his lips. His hair was pulled back and soon he was face to face with Neji.

Lips pressed roughly against his own and a tongue pushed into his mouth. Neji kissed him roughly, his tongue sliding roughly against his dominating the kiss. When he pulled away Naruto could only pant.

Neji tightly held his waist and lifted him up. Soon Naruto didn't find him self on a bed but on Neji's desk. Their eyes meet and Naruto wrapped his arms around him and pulled Neji towards him. The desk was cold against his bare skin. They kissed and Neji pushed bent his legs up.

Neji pulled away from the kiss, a look of lust in his eyes. "You're so yummy, has anyone ever told you that" Neji said smirking. Naruto instantly turned red. Neji bent down so he was at Naruto opened legs, "I wanna taste more of you. Devour you whole." His voice rasped out sending chills down Naruto's spine.

Neji grabbed both of his butt cheeks and gave them a rough squeeze pulling them apart. He let out a low hum as he spread them apart revealing the tiny hole hidden in between. "So cute" he said pressing his finger against it. Naruto tensed up, "No, not there." But Neji paid him no mind.

He rubbed his finger against the small hole and lightly flicked it watching it turn a reddish tint. Naruto cringed and dug his nails into the desk. "Don't do..." Naruto panted. He tensed up feeling something wet press up against him. "N..neji"

Neji pushed his tongue deeper inside Naruto, wriggling it around the tight space. He let out a breathy moan feeling himself get pulled tightly in. Naruto moaned and grabbed his shoulders for support. "Hn" he let out a small whimpering noise as Neji pushed his tongue deeper inside him. Neji grabbed his legs and pulled him closer towards him, lifting him up for better leverage. Giving a few more rough sucks on the throbbing hole, Neji slowly pulled out a thin trail of drool still connecting the two.

Standing up Neji felt Naruto arms wrap around his shoulders as he panted for breath. "Awe, don't tell me you're tired out" Neji said coyly "we haven't even got to the real fun yet." At that Naruto lifted up his face red and breathless as he pulled Neji in to kiss him. They kissed for some time, Neji being more dominate and Naruto running his hands though Neji's long hair.

They both pulled away breathless. "Why" Naruto said with a pleading look. Neji wiped his brow and gave a puzzled look "why what?" He kissed Naruto cheek and went to kiss his neck. Naruto pulled away. "What's wrong" Neji asked looking at him. Naruto blushed slightly, "we shouldn't be doing this. I thought you were with Sasuke. This wouldn't be ri-"

Naruto breath hitched and he gave a loud whimpering sound as he felt a finger press against his butthole. "Yes, I am with Sasuke" Neji said sliding his finger deeper inside Naruto. It was surprising still a tight fit though he wet his fingers and not to mention Naruto's entrance earlier. "Then... why" Naruto said breaths. Neji smirked and slide a second finger "you were just too cute to pass up. I had to." A third finger was pushed in and Neji started pushing his fingers in and out of Naruto.

Bending his fingers slightly Neji gave a hard thrust and a satisfied smiled crept across his face as Naruto arched and let out a high moan. And soon Neji was roughly hitting his prostate over and over, until Naruto was out of breath and seeing stars.

Neji pulled his fingers out and slowly stood up. Naruto face was red and sweaty, and to Neji's surprise he was tightly holding the base of his cock as if he was trying to stop himself from coming. Neji smiled and placed his hands on top of the hand Naruto had on his cock. Naruto opened his eyes and starred hazily at Neji.

"God, you're perfect" Neji said kissing Naruto, this time gently. Naruto felt himself lifted up again, and he wrapped his legs around Neji's waist for support. He didn't realize til now that Neji was also fully naked, his cock pressing against his thigh. Neji let out a small moan as Naruto shifted against him. Neji sat them both on his bed Naruto still sitting on top of him.

Naruto pushed himself slowly off Neji. He could tell Neji was staring at him, but he was occupying himself at the moment. Slowly he wrapped a shaky hand around Neji's cock. It felt so big, there was no way it would be able to go inside him. Still cautiously Naruto leaned himself down so his was directly in front of the large erection. The smell of musk made his head spin as he slowly licked the head tasting bitter drops of pre-cum on his tongue.

He slowly opened his mouth and started to suck. His lips stretching around the girth of Neji's cock. Picking up speed he bobbed his head up and down. Neji groaned and tightly grabbed Naruto's hair. Naruto flinched slightly at the pain, but relaxed slowly as he began to swallow around Neji's member. His hair was pulled harder and he was pushed further down onto the thickness of Neji's cock. If he didn't have gag reflexes before, he was about to get some now.

Running his tongue against the long pulsing vein, Naruto felt Neji shiver under him and grab his hair tighter. He was moan heavily, pushing himself deeper into Naruto. Naruto slowly hummed around Neji's member, and smirked inwardly hearing Neji give a loud breathy moan. "Enjoying ourselves aren't we" He said coyly, licking around Neji's balls enjoying all the sounds he could get out of him. Just as he was about to start sucking him again, his hair was grabbed harshly and he was yanked up.

Neji held him by hair and brought him close to his face. Naruto eyes widen looking at the grin that Neji held staring at him. "Cocky aren't we?" Neji smirked, "you're just like Sasuke." Naruto face turned red, and he winced as Neji pulled him up, still holding his hair. "Now I'm not one to be dominated" Neji stated, "but' he paused and gave a suggestive smirk. He let go off Naruto's hair and leaned down onto the bed, leaving Naruto sitting on him, "I'll let you top and see just how far you could go."

Naruto faced turned a brighter shade of red as he realized what Neji had meant. "Go ahead, don't be shy" Neji said slowly caressing Naruto's hips urging him on. Naruto slowly straddle his legs around Neji's waist and did his best to line himself against Neji's member. He pushed himself slowly against the tip and let out a strained moaned. It wasn't that painfully, but it was really intense as he slowly pushed himself down. He pushed himself down until he could feel that Neji was practically 'balls deep' inside him. Naruto stayed still doing his best to adjust to the feeling.

"Feels good doesn't it" Neji said as Naruto started to slowly move his hips. He went slow, rolling his hips against Neji's moaning loudly. Neji watched him intensely enjoying the sight of how he was pleasuring himself on top of him. Soon Naruto took a deep breath, relaxing himself as he slowly started bouncing on Neji's cock, feeling it slid in and out of him as he picked up speed.

Neji grabbed his waist and bucked himself up as Naruto went down. Naruto let out a high moan as the cycle started up. Neji's hip bucking up into him as he bounced up and down on him. It was slightly painfully, but the immense pleasure over powered any other feelings and thoughts. Neji began bucking his hips harder into Naruto faster, holding him tightly as Naruto's hip shook against him.

Naruto let out a high strangled moan as his whole body shook. Neji knew he hit his sweet spot and he enjoyed the reaction from it. He pushed himself up deeper against Naruto's pleasure spot, feeling him tighten around in. Naruto let out an even louder moan as he rolled his hips against Neji, making him go even deeper inside of him. His face was sweaty and his breath heavy, drool slightly coming out the side. "Feels so good" he rasped, cumming immensely and without warning. It sprayed over both of them and Neji himself let out a strangled moan feeling Naruto's inner walls clamp tightly around him. "Oh god" he whispered looking up at Naruto's lustful face. He was so tight, but it felt so good.

"Hurry Neji, I wanna feel you fill me up" Naruto said panting, his face growing red with every word and strangled moan. Neji moaned too at his words and grabbed his hips tightly, "you are just too cute" he rasped, changing their positions. Naruto felt his face press into the bed sheets and he was positioned on all fours. Neji grabbed his hips again and began thrusting harder into him. "Neji, harder" Naruto moaned gripping the sheets, doing his best not to drool. If it was possible he'd cum for a second time.

Neji pushed himself deep into Naruto and felt his release slowly take over his body. And from the way Naruto's inside clamped around him, he could tell he was hitting his second climax, even harder than before. Naruto's body gave out from underneath him and he collapsed onto the bed. Neji slowly pulled out of him and laid on the bed beside him.

He wiped the sweat of Naruto's forehead and kissed his cheek. "Enjoyed yourself didn't you" Neji said gently caressing his cheek. Naruto gave a shy smile, "yes, very much" blushing as Neji kissed his lips gently. "I should go shouldn't I, before your uncle and Hinata get back" Naruto asked, leaning up to get up. Neji pulled him back down, lying him on his chest "no, you're good. Just stay here."

Naruto collapsed back down onto Neji's chest, "are you sure, you won't get into trouble" he said tiredly. Neji stroked his hair gentley, "don't worry about it." Naruto nodded tiredly. "Tell Hinata, I'm sorry, it won't work out for us." Neji looked down at him and smirked, "I think it would be best if you did. She's a really sweet girl, just go on one date with her." Naruto looked up at Neji, "you're probably right. Fine, I will"

Neji kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, and finally his lips "good boy' he said into the kiss. "But you're mine, don't forget that." Naruto returned the kiss and slid himself back onto Neji's chest, "don't worry about that." he said as he laid on top of him, feeling Neji drape covers around their bodies. Exhaustion finally took over his body and he fell asleep to the feeling of Neji playing with his hair.

* * *

** A/N: That went well. So what you guys think, it was kind of confusing for me to write at first. It's funny how I came to the idea for this chapter, cause I'm a huge NaruHina fan, but since this is a yaoi I kind of had to break that pairing off inorder to come up with this one. Remember to leave reviews and be prepared cause the threesome is up next. And hopefully it comes out faster than this chapter.**

**Laters ^-^**


End file.
